Black Thunder
is one of the many kaijin warriors to fight Triple Fighter in his titular series. Subtitle: TBA Stats Height: 1m Weight: 90kg Origin: Earth History Triple Fighter: Original Black Thunder was first seen receiving orders from Demon and then teleported outside, introduced himself to the Devila that were waiting outside and then told them about his plan. As thunder clouds appeared in the sky, the kaijin raised his staff up and used it like a lightning rod, powering it up to attack the Fighters. As he kept talking, one of the Fighters came in with one of the attack vehicles leading to Black Thunder ordering the Devila to counter with their Demon Cars. After that fiasco, the Fighter confronted the Devila but he used his staff to summon a bright light that blinded the Fighter long enough to escape. Black Thunder then escaped back to Demon's lair as a suspicious looking man sent himself into action. Black Thunder then watched as that man held his own against the Devila with his martial arts skills and even when two of the Fighters showed up and insisted that he stayed back, he fired his weapon at the kaijin and it proved to be too much for him, leading him to escape. He then reported back to Demon's lair where he got scolded and then received new orders from his boss. As he was receiving new orders from Demon, Black Thunder had no idea that the suspicious new man was eavesdropping on their conversation, leading him to prepare for his arrival. He then confronted Tetsuo while he suddenly fought some Devila and the latter transformed into Green Fighter to the former. He got ready to attack by darkening the skies and attracted lighting with his staff while the other prepared himself for what would happen next. The kaijin then fired an explosion from his staff and somehow he managed to revert Green Fighter back to his human form and injure his arm and then the black man showed up and managed to avoid getting blasted by Black Thunder's staff with the weapon he stole and then he summoned some Devila to deal with him before he retreated. Back at Demon's lair, Black Thunder physically lashed out and scolded the Devila for their performance. While he was frustrated, Demon gave them new orders to follow. He then went out with the Devila and waited for the Fighters to show up but when the black man showed up, he decided to leave and let the Devila fight him for him. Black Thunder then appeared in front of Tetsuo and Yuji while they were dealing with the Devila and they decided to transform into Green Fighter and Red Fighter respectively. Once they finished with the grunt soldiers, Black Thunder tried to get in a good shot at them with his staff only for them to dodge the attacks by jumping around and lunging at him, but they couldn't keep it for too long, so they contacted Lily for backup and as she showed up just in the nick of time, she transformed into Orange Fighter and then all three Fighters merged into the hero Triple Fighter. He dodged Black Thunder's lightning attack and then kicked the staff away from his grasp and it soon exploded afterwards, leaving him wide open for the signature Triple Kick. His last moments were spent yelling out Demon's name in anguish before he exploded. Revived Later in the series, Black Thunder was revived together with Black Killer and Kumoderan by the Devila on Demon's orders as part of his latest plan and then the three of them teleported outside and re-revealed themselves to the Fighters and the world. After that, they teleported away and ended up back in Demon's lair where they received their latest orders from him to get rid of the Fighters and then went off to see that plan in motion and revealed themselves in front of Yuji and Lily as they were dealing with a bunch of Devila in a field and merged to form the kaijin, Blooder. After fighting and defeating Yuji, Blooder defused back into Black Killer, Black Thunder, and Kumoderan after suffering the stress of being fused together and then teleported away back to Demon's lair where they were preserved and left the Devila to do the work for them until the time was right. When the time was right, Demon ordered the Devila to re-revive the three phantoms and then all three of them left the lair once again and once they went back out into the field, they recombined into Blooder. The fused kaijin later defused back into Black Killer, Black Thunder, and Kumoderan after suffering the stress of fighting Yuji and Tetsuo while fused together but they quickly fused back together after having the Devila shoot them with a special gun but in the end, the fused kaijin got killed by Triple Fighter's Triple Kick. Powers and Abilities TBA Category:Kaijin Category:Non-Ultra Kaiju Category:Triple Fighter Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Pages need of rewriting